Raven Sweet Raven
by Baseball when it rains
Summary: THE END IS UP! the last chapter has finally been finished. Please read and review. Your review may encourage me to make a sequel.
1. The surprise

Hey everybody! this is my first story so let me know what you think. More chapters are coming.

* * *

For the first time since the Titans began, Raven had the tower to herself. The others had left to go to a party downtown. They begged her to come along, but she wasn't in the mood to party. (As if she ever was)

She decided that she should try to relax and take a bath. She grabbed a towel and headed down to the bathroom. She turned the faucet on and filled the tub with steaming hot water. She undressed and slowly sank into the depths of the tub. Suddenly, the toothbrush holder exploded in a flash of dark energy. Raven took no notice of this. The sudden relaxation made her powers slip slightly but they came back under control with very little thought.

Raven got very drowsy. She drifted off to sleep right there because she had had very little sleep for the past couple days.

…She was walking through the halls of Titans Tower. There was blood on the floor and walls. She saw Starfire in the entrance to the kitchen. She was not moving but Raven could hear the sound of her sobs.

"_Starfire, what's wrong?" Raven inquired._

_There was no answer. Raven sped up to see the cause of Starfires odd disposition. When she saw what lay in the other room, She was in shock. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were all lying on the floor, dead. She would not have thought it possible, but there it was, right before her eyes. She turned Starfire to face her._

"_Starfire? **Starfire!** How did this happen?" Raven Asked, fighting back tears." What happened?"_

"_They were here. They got into the tower and…"_

Suddenly, her Titan communicator sounded, but it was real quiet at first and slowly started to get louder.

Raven sat up and got out of the tub and wrapped her towel around her body as she rubbed her itchy eye. She reached into her cape and answered her communicator.

"What's up? How's everything at the tower?" came the voice of the green Titan.

"Super. What do you need?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how yo… I mean the tower was. We'll be back soon. See ya."

She closed her Titans communicator. _Damn._ Her quiet, calm, relaxing night was about to end.

She picked up her clothes and deposited them in the laundry shoot and started to walk to her room. She stopped outside the bathroom. Down the hall, something was rummaging around in Cyborg's room.

She started twards the mechanical boys room. Just before she reached the door, The thief stepped out.

"Hello, Raven," came a rough, cold voice. She knew that voice. Where had she heard it?

Now She knew who it was. How could she have forgotten?


	2. The enemy

Thank you Hawaiianborn14 for posting a review! Thank you for the compliment. It is much appreciated.

This is the second chapter in the story "Raven sweet Raven"

Feel free to review.

* * *

"Slade. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I'd stop and leave some Christmas presents for you and your friends. But now that I know that your home, I don't have to be the only one to know the secret. I have planted bombs in various items around the tower. I have also planted a microphone and several cameras in personal items of yours like your capes and your mirror. If you try to remove the camera contact lens, I'll detonate the bombs. If you tell the others, I'll detonate the bombs. If you take out the microphone in your tooth, Ill blow the tower. Okay?"

He leaned over and patted Raven on the cheek.

"Azarath, Metrion…"

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, if anything happens to me, the timers won't reset and the tower will be destroyed."

The lights blew up above them as Raven let her anger gain control. Suddenly, Slade's psycho robot minions surrounded her. Before they could do anything to her she phased into the floor and up to her room. She swiftly dressed and called the other Titans.

"Slade! He's here!" She screamed into her communicator.

"Raven, don't overreact. Slade is gone, Raven. You know that," replied the boy wonder.

"But…He…why won't you believe me?"

"Because you probably fell asleep and had a dream that Slade was there. He's gone, Rae. We'll be back to the tower soon.

click

She had to prove it to them. But, then Slade would find out and… She didn't even want to think about what would happen.

She understood why they wouldn't believe her. After all, they did have that incident a couple of weeks ago.

flashback

She was lying on her back on the roof with a knife in her hand. She had a long slit from her wrist to her elbow. She was found in a pool of blood that was black, not red.

They found her, clothes all torn, cape all ragged and a look of deep sadness upon her face. She had a tear on her cheek.

She woke up from her weeklong coma in the infirmary with Beast Boy by her bedside. He claimed to have been on watch duty, but something in his eyes told her differently.

"Why?" was the one thing he could come up with to say.

"My father." She lied

"I thought he was…"

"Dead? He is. Or he was the last time I checked."

"Your mind formed the illusion of him to try and make you **think** that this was caused by your father," Piped in Robin." Either that, or what you managed to say is a lie. What really happened, Rae?"

"What I told you is what I know. Somehow he's here and he tried to make me kill myself. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because your heart rate goes up every time you tell us this."

"So? Just because my heart rate goes up, automatically means that I'm lying?"

"Raven, we all like you. We like you a lot, but we need you to work out your problems. Now!"

End flashback

Maybe she should have gone somewhere else. She would at least have accomplished what she was trying to do.

Then she remembered the look in BB's eyes and his slight slip of tongue. Could there possibly be someone that cared for her unlike the caring that you get from a teammate? Maybe there was hope after all. Maybe there was a little bit of reason that she should live.


	3. The lonesome

Sorry its so short.

* * *

They came back at midnight but she didn't care. She had stuff to do. Her 17th birthday was fast approaching and she had to prepare for the Azarathian ceremony into adulthood. There were things to buy, customs to learn, and speeches and spells to read.

They seemed to avoid her anyway. Every time she saw Cy, he rushed to the garage to work on the T-car. Robin seemed to be either in the weight room or his room all the time. Beast Boy, who was usually trying to make her laugh, wasn't talking to her at all. And Starfire was not being allowed to talk to me as every time she tried, one of the guys would swiftly cover her mouth and drag her away.


	4. The car

PLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE

Review

* * *

Raven's birthday had finally arrived. Thinking that no one else had remembered, she sat in her room and started to perform the ceremony into adulthood. She was missing one thing, though. The one thing she thought she didn't need. A witness.

"My witness. Hmm. Well, it says that the witness needs intellect. That rules out BB and Star. It says here he/she should not be what you see…Cyborg!" She said to herself.

She went to Cy's room hoping to find him there. Nothing. She then went down to the kitchen. He was there looking at the contents of the fridge.

She grabbed his arm and phased to her room before he had a chance to figure out what was happening.

Her room was dark with dozens of candles on the floor. Herbed was up against the all and the center of her room was cleared.

"What's up Rae?"

I need someone to read a passage from one of my books."

"What for?"

"My passage to adulthood."

"Oh, that's right. It's your 17th birthday. You're an adult now?"

"According to the laws of Azarath, I am."

"Okay. Only if you promise to come to the garage with me after wards. I'll do it. Just tell me when.

She followed Cy down to the garage where the others were waiting. As soon as she walked in the door, they all yelled "Happy Birthday, Rae!" in unison. Robin was on his R cycle, Star on her nice new boat, BB was standing in the bed of his new green truck, and Cyborg had walked over to the T-car.

"Since it is your day of birth…"

"And since you don't have a vehicle of your own…"

"We all pitched in to buy…"

"And remodel, update, and modify your very own 1960 Cadillac Eldorado. Now available in sleek black for the lovely young lady of 17!"

And with this, a large tarp was removed from her brand new car.

Raven's jaw dropped and the lights above shattered.

"Boo-ya." She managed to mumble totally out of her style.


	5. The tear

Stanley: I told you they hate it.

no they don't

Stanley: whydo you think theyre not reading it?

Because.... Umm.....Umm.... Because they hacen't seen my name yet.

Stanley: Wrong. They don't like you.

(Stanley is a serious dark woman. She is kind of like my (Sydney) opposite. She dosen't believe in me and she scares little children and hits unsuspecting guys of our age)

* * *

"Hey guys? I want you to come with me somewhere. I go to this thing every year around my birthday and I got tired of going by myself so I got tickets for everyone. Will you come?"

"Sure!"

"I would be honored to come to something that brings joy to you, fellow Titan."

"Okay, Rae."

"Really? Cool!"

"Hey Cyborg, I can drive the Caddy right?"

"Its your car, you do what you want with it."

"Okay, I'm driving. I want Cy in front so he can talk hme through all the updates on this classy caddy."

About a half hour later, they arrived at the Evangelical Free Church, just outside Jump city.

After arriving, dressed in the appropriate attire (Robin in a red and white polo shirt with khakis and dress shoes, Cy with a light blue polo and khakis and dress shoes, BB in a green polo with the same lower half attire as the other male titans, Star in a respectable lavender tank top and long white skirt, and Raven in a long sleeved plain black, form fitting shirt and black flared jeans) they were escorted to there seats to watch the final performance of The Singing Christmas Tree program entitled 'A Christmas Story'.

The story talked about Jesus at different points in his life, from birth to resurrection. BB (who obviously ha a crush on Raven) noticed that, during the crosswalk scene, she had a single tear on he cheek. He scooched closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder before whipping away her tear. She rested her head on his shoulder as he blushed in the dark.


	6. The sighting

I have noticed that I have forgotten to put on the disclaimers in all of my stories so here it is for all of them.

Disclaimer:Unfortunately, I don't own Teen Titans or any songs that I will have used in any of my stories. : p

* * *

They walked out after the show into the lobby where Raven stopped and ran towards two people. 

"Sheree, Micah! How are you?"

"We're good. And how are you?"

"I'm great. Thank you for adding those extra tickets for me tonight. I needed to drag my roomies over here to see the show so I wouldn't have to see it alone again. It was about time they came anyway." Raven implied. "Hey guys! Come over here. Sheree and Micah, meet Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire. Guys, meet Sheree and Micah. The two people who helped me get through the death of my mother."

Raven turned around and looked out the glass doors and saw Slade. He was standing there, legs apart, hands behind his back. He stared at her, his one visible eye gleaming. Raven stood stark still. A group of people walked between them and Slade was gone.

"Raven, what is it?" Sheree asked.

Raven shook her head as if to wake up from a daydream.

"Nothing." Raven replied," We had better go now. It was so wonderful to see you two again. I'll see you later."

* * *

Back in the car, Raven drove while the car was silent. No one knew what was wrong with Raven or why she had made them leave so fast.

"Rae, what's the rush?" Cy asked.

"Hmm? Oh, umm nothing. I just need to get home. I… I have a lot of stuff to do." Came the reply.

No one said a word through the rest of the drive home.


	7. The secret, his secret

Thank yous go to Mew-xena, FireKumori mage, and Savi for giving me reviews! I appreciate them lots!

* * *

Raven sat up on the roof, her legs dangling over the edge.

_How can I keep this crap from them without blowing up. This whole thing sucks ._She thought.

Suddenly, Beast Boy came up behind her and sat down next to her. She looked at him. She saw the look in his eyes. What was he going to pull on her now? He wasn't going to get all comical on her, was he?

"I have a secret too. I ran away from my home in Louisiana 4 years ago. I had a twin sister. She is a lot like a little kid. A lot like me. I send her letters every week and she replies every week. On New Years Eve every year, She goes into the back yard and jumps on the trampoline until midnight. She keeps her eyes on the gate to the fence. Every year I let her down. Every year, she expects me to walk through that gate. She sends me a letter very New Years Day, telling me how much she misses me and how much she can't wait to see me again. Now I know you have a secret too. A new secret. You don't have to tell me now. But you need to know that you can always tell me anything. I…I love you, Raven."

At this Raven looked startled. Her eyes got wide and her jaw dropped open.

"What? What about Terra? I mean she was at least pretty. Why?" She inquired from him, "Why don't you want Terra anymore and Why me?"

"Because I like you. That's all you need to know for now."

And with this, Beast Boy leaned over and kissed Raven on the cheek.

_How lame. Why didn't I just grab ahold of her face and kiss her lips?_ Beast boy thought._ Why hadn't I? I mean, Its something that Ive been thinking about doing since the thing at the church._mentally hits himself in the head.


	8. The weakness and strength

Hey everybody! To answer and replie to the reviews that I have:

Mew-xena:Yes, the cameras and mikes will come into play but not until later. This might be a pritty long story. I don't know about her past though.

FireKumori mage: Thank you very much for the compliment!Much appericiated.

Savi:Thanx thanx thanx!

Disclaimer:sniff unfortunately sniffle I don't own the song Kryptonite or Teen Titans.sniffle sob

* * *

Raven sat inside her room, thinking about everything. But the one thing that kept coming to her mind was how her world was coming apart.

_I took a walk around the world to  
ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
in the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

And the one thing that could have possibly held it together. Beast Boy and helped her. Maybe he was the reason that she was still there. And as long as he was there, she could not fall.

_I watched the world float to the  
dark side of the moon  
after all I knew it had to be something  
to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
as long as you'll my friend at the end_

She was his Superhero. His Wonder Woman. In his eyes, She was his strength, his determination, and his weakness.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
if I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman might  
kryptonite_

He still loved her, even though she was mean to him. Putting him down and calling him names. She did exactly what he had expected her to do, but he still tried to make smile. He was her reason to be alive.

_You call me strong, you call me weak,  
but still your secrets i will keep  
you took for granted all the times I  
never let you down  
you stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
on solid ground_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman might  
kryptonite_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman might  
kryptonite_

_yeah!

* * *

_

Hey everybody! I will try to update soon, again. TTFN Ta Ta For Now Chao! 


	9. The Turtle Dove

Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long. I am at home with a cold and some serious writers block. sneezes I hope you like. please R&R.

* * *

Raven went to the pool, as that was one of the few places she could sit and relax. With her black one piece on, she grabbed two of those little foam worms, and floated around in the pool. Suddenly a thought came into her head.

_What if I tried short-circuiting the mic and camera? Maybe then I would be free of Slade._

So with that thought, She opened her mouth and eyes and dunked her head under the water. After a few seconds, she came back out of the water. No such luck. Slade had water proofed them. He knew that she would have thought of that at some point.

She climbed back on her crudely made floaty. Starting to try and relax, she decided that, since there was no one around, she would stretch her vocal cords and let her voice rise above the clouds. She chose a beautiful, sensitive ballad that she had learned once upon a time, a long time a go.

_Fare thee well my dear I must be gone and leave you for a while. _

_If I roam away I come back again_

_Though I roam ten thousand miles my dear, _

_Though I roam ten thousand mile ten thousand miles_

_So fair though art my bonnie lass_

_So deep in love am I._

_But I never will prove false to the bonnie lass I love._

_The stars fall from the skies my dear_

_The stars fall from the skies_

_The sea will never run dry_

_The sea will never run dry_

_Nor the rocks melt with the sun_

_The rocks melt with the sun._

_I never will prove false_

_I never will prove false till all these things be done_

_Till all these things be dine_

_Oh yonder doth that dove and he sits in yonder high tree_

_A making a moan for the loss of his love._

_Ill do for you, Ill do for you_

_I will do for you as I do for you_

Behind her were a very polite round of applause. She turned to look and there behind her in the water, was Beast Boy.

"What was that song?" Asked he

"The Turtle Dove. My mother taught it to me when I was little." Raven answered.

"How come you don't sing in front of any one? How come you never told us you could sing?"

"Because I'm a little shy when it comes to crowds. I also don't like to be hassled about it. People wanted me to sing all the time back on Azarath. I never liked it when they pushed me till I sang."

"I understand. I press you. I promise." And with this came a kiss. Not a peck on the cheek, but a full out mouth to mouth.

_Yes! I did it!_ Beast Boy thought.

"Rae? Will you be my girl friend?"

"Yeah. I will!"


	10. The truth

Okay. I'm gunna say this loud and clear.

disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans teear and I don't own any movies that are listed in here. Welllll actually I might but that doesnt count.

If you can tell me what movie I used as a story line, you can get 2 cookies!

* * *

They sat down to watch a movie. BB stood up to put in AVP.

click whirr click click

"It doesn't seen to be working. What do you want to do now?"

"Maybe there will be something somewhat interesting on TV."

click crackle the fuzzy screen noise

"I'll go and check the dish to see if its still hooked up and in one piece." Raven said in her monotone voice.

Raven walked out of the room and up the stairs. Beast Boy decided to sit down and wait for the satellite to come back on. Deciding that he was thirsty, he walked over to the fridge and stuck his head inside.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy?! Where are you? Help me!" came a high faint voice.

"Huh? Who said that? Show yourself!"BB said.

"Beast Boy," said the dreary voice once again,"Save me!It's going to ..."

"Terra?" Beast Boy said," Terra come back!" He looked at the screen of the TV. Suddenly the shape of two eyes and a mouth appeared on the fuzzy screen.

"Beast Boy, you need to help me. I'm slipping."

"Wait Terra! Wait! Come back! I love you Terra! Come back!"

Unbeknownst to Beast Boy, Raven had walked through the door about two minutes ago. She stood in silence as Beast Boy kept talking.

"Oh Terra. Why did you have to leave? Why did you have to leave me to _her_? I know you liked her but why did I have to be the one to go with her? Why did I keep my silly promise to myself to move on? Terra, I love you more than anyone else!"

The screen exploded. Raven stood behind Beast Boy on the verge of tears.

"Why? Why did you lie to me? I told you stuff! I told you secrets that no one else knew!" And that was the last of that conversation because at that moment she ran away.

* * *

Hey does anyone know the movie that I took inspiration from? HuH? Huh?Huh?

Oh and I'm sorry it took so long. It took a while to get my inspiration.


	11. The getaway

Thank you all for your reviews and Im sorry that this has taken so long. I just had a relative die so my family is going a little slow these days.

Does not anyone know what movie I twisted a little bit for chapter 10? It just came out in theaters and its been on the TV several times in the form of previews.

* * *

She opened up the door to her room and stepped in. It swished closed behind her. She reached under her bed and grabbed two duffle bags.She walked over to her dresser, a bag in her hand, and started to stuff the contents of the drawers into it. 

She thought she could handle being in the same place as him. She was wrong.He was a jerk. He wasn't the only one not being exactly hospitable to her. Cy and Robin took one look at her and turned away in disgust. Star looked sad everytime they passed in the hall. The reason... Beast Boy. Covering up what he had done, had lied to the others, using her as his scapegoat.

She finished with her drawers and picked up the picture of her mother.

_Oh, Mom. How I long to see you again. But not till the great journey._ She tought as she put the picture in her bag.

She walked over to her vanity. In went the essentials. hair brush, make-up, and her mirror. In the bathroom, the tooth paste and tooth brush and her "products".She emptied most of the contents of her closet and closed the bag. She slung it over her shoulder as she grabbed the other and walked out of her room.

She walked down to the living room/ kitchen/ dining room and automatically started to pull food and tea bags off the shelves in the cabinets. She dumped them in the second bag. She went to the fridge. a few things dropped into her bag. She stood up strait, zipped up her bag, turned around and was face to face with the rest of the Titans.

"We want you to restation to Titans East." Robin said sternly.

"No."

"Rae-"

"You... You... Don't talk to me you little, two face, lying, dirty rat, scumbag." Raven said to Beast Boy ferosiously.

"It will be the best for all of us." Robin said to her.

"Sorry. As of now, I'm on extended hiatus. I'm leaving." And with that, she blew by the team and down to the garage. She threw her bags into the back seat of her Eldorado, climbed intothe fromt seat, and sped off to Jump city.

She was on the corner of Chestnut and Scott. Waiting for the light to turn so that she could get to the nearest hotel.

"What an idiot. I must have been stupid to think that someon would like me."

_Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind_

The last week, he had tried and tried to get her back but just when she decided to give, he walked away. Then when she dicided that she wasn't just gonna stand there and wait for the invite to be accepted, he would come back begging.

_First you wanna be free  
Now you say you need me  
Giving mixed signals and signs  
It's so hard to let you in  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again_

The light turned green. She hit the gas and sped off down the road.Maybe she should just drive out of Jump to a far off city. That would make things far easier. She wouldn't have to deal with the Titans bothering her. Beast Boy wouldn't be confusing her with I love yousthen go aways.

_Push the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away_

She wouldn't go back to him.Not after what he had put her through. She couldn't just keep bending to his will. She wouldn't allow herslf to drop down to that level.

She looked in her mirror and there it was. There was no mistaking that emerald green and black 4x4.

_I can't keep coming back to you  
Every time you're in the mood  
To whisper something sweet in my ear  
It's so hard to move on  
Cause every time I think you're gone  
You show up in my rearview mirror_

Why was he following her? Did her truely love her or was he just coming back to get his little play toy? He claimed to love her but how could she truely know how he felt towards her?No, she won't let herself be lured by him.

_Is this just a detour?  
Cause I gotta be sure  
That you really mean what you say  
It's so hard to let you in  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again_

She pushed down harder on the pedal. She looked back in her mirror. He was gone. She was definately heading out of town. She stopped at the nearest 7 eleven. She grabbed her bag of clothes and walked inside and to the bathroom. 10 minutes later, she walked out wearing phat farms, blue jeans, a Good Charlotte tshirt, and a jacket. She purchased a drink and a few candy bars then went and drove out of town. She had to get as far away as possible. To a place where the titans had never been heard of. Yeah. That was it.No matter how hard leaving would be.

_Push the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away  
To a place where I can be redefined  
Where you're out of sight  
And you're out of mind  
But the truth is I can't even say goodbye_

**She was going to** **Chicago. She had made up her mind. She watched as the light turned green and she sped off into the night.**

_Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind_

**And with a final look back at Jump, she put the metal to the pedal. She wouldn't stop until she was out of eyeshot of the city and even then she wouldn't stop until she hit the next town.**

_Push the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway (a getaway)  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take (I can take)  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away_

_

* * *

_

So? What do you think guys? let me know.


	12. The sight

In room 491 at the Golden Tree inn in Sacrament she slept. Restlessly, and uneasily she slept without a dream for a few hours. Then she started to dream.

_She saw them. All of them. But there was something wrong. Someone was missing from the picture. _

What it was she saw because she started to dream another dream. Not so much of a dream as a calling.

_Everything was white. Raven stood in the middle of the room. No color at all. Suddenly, a light came from above. She looked up. The light faded away. Raven shifted her gaze to what had appeared in front of her. Arella. _

_"Raven, my daughter, you must go back."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because that is where you are meant to be. Titans Tower is where you belong. Things will fall apart if leave for long. If you remove a single thread from a tapestry, the whole picture that it is meant to portray will wither into nothing."_

_"But, Mom, They don't need me. All that I can do is bring pain and suffering to anyone that is near to me. And all they do is bring sdness to my heart."_

_"But they do need you. It is because of you that the Titans are still living." she walked over and wraped her arm around Ravens shoulders,"Let me show you."_

_Arella swept her hand in front of them and a picture appeared. It was the main hall of Titans Tower._

_"Go. Step forward and see what is to happen if you leave them for good as you plan."_

_With a look at her mother, Raven stepped nto the picture and walked down the hall._

_…She was walking through the halls of Titans Tower. There was blood on the floor and walls. She saw Starfire in the entrance to the kitchen. She was not moving but Raven could hear the sound of her sobs_.

_"Starfire, what's wrong?" Raven inquired._

_There was no answer. Raven sped up to see the cause of Starfires odd disposition. When she saw what lay in the other room, She was in shock. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were all lying on the floor, dead. She would not have thought it possible, but there it was, right before her eyes. She turned Starfire to face her._

_"Starfire? **Starfire!** How did this happen?" Raven Asked, fighting back tears." What happened?"_

_"They were here. They got into the tower and…" Starfire stopped and sobbed into Ravens shoulder."They got into the tower and they killed Robin and Cyborg and Beast Boy."_

_"Who? Who killed them?"_

_"Slade, Terra, and Red X. They were here and they did all of this."_

_Raven looked into the living room. The bodies were all on the floor in a pile. But there was something that didn't fit. There was a little red light blinking rapidly underneath the couch._

_Raven walked over to the couch while wiping away a tear. She reached under it and pulled out what was underneath the couch. She wished she hadn't. She flipped up the monitor to the laptop and saw the three of them. Slade spoke first._

_"Very clever Raven, But you just made a huge mistake. You see you found the first of the string of bombs in the tower."_

_"You see, we planned to blow up the building when you found the first bomb, X and I. We expected it to be sooner though."Said the wicked little blonde snoot._

_"Now,we finally get to blow you up. To bad though. Its a total waste of a chick." Red x said,"Buh Bye!"_

_Then she saw the tower from the outside. Peaceful day. Then, it all went red. The tower was gone. She felt the shock wave from the explosion. She felt the pain as well. But not the pain of dying, but the pain of her broken heart._

_She sank to the floor of the white room and cried. She swiftly controled her emotions in fear of killing her mother again._

_"Now you see how much you are needed.You have seen what would be if you keep going. What will you do now? Continue on and sufer this pain or go back and right your wrong?"_

_Raven looked up at her mother. She grinned like she always does with that mischievious look in her eyes._

Raven sat up in the hotel bed._ Time to take the long drive back._ She thought to herself. she got out of bed and dressed for the drive.

* * *

Well? What yo think? 


	13. The fight

"Oh, how easy this all is. I mean, we have them right where we want them." Said the cold hearted girl.

"Yes. Its too bad though. I mean, we had a lot of fun messing with their heads. Its too bad we can't any more." Said the Teenage psychopath.

"Who said we can't?"

"Slade."

"Who cares what slade said. I've worked with him before. He's a total pushover."

"I've worked with him too if you remember correctly. I know what he's like."

"No, you don't know. You never worked by his side. he knew that you were just Robin in disguise before you rid yourself of him." terra shot back in spite. "He's a total push over. Trust me. What do you say we... uh... 'over throw' Slade?"

"Ah, you are my equal in everyway. You read my mind!" He held his arm out for the young villainess to take,"Shall we?"

She took his arm,"Oh, we shall!" she replied with agrin.

* * *

It was midnight when she got back into Jump. She sped through the streets and only stopped once. 

She pulled over to the side of the road.She pulled up the tracker that Cyborg had said that he installed. She typed in the word Slade and got a lock on his location. She sent it to Cyborg immediately with a message.

"Cyborg. Wake the others and come to the location that you see on the map that I sent you. You have to believe me. He is alive. He's p... Never mind. I'll explain that later, but you have to come right away. I'll meet you there."

* * *

She followed the signal until she got a call on her communicator. 

"Yo Raven, whats going on? I got your message and we're on our way but what's this all about?"

" I Just found an old friend thats all. I decided that it was time we all had a little chat. Together. Face to Face."

* * *

An hour later, at the entrance to an underground cavern, the Titans reunited. They walked and flew to the center of the cavern. 

When they reached the center, what they saw shocked them. Red X and Terra stood over a mangled body. Slades mask laid at the Titans feet. They laughed. X and Terra actually laughed.

"What? Cat got you tongue? Haven't you got anything witty to say, Boy Loser?" Terra sneered at them.

"Nope. I got nothin. I'm just ready to start kickin your but." Robin remarked smartly.

"Ah, so I see you did have something stupid to say. Well, you say your gunna kick our buts but I don't see you doning anything." X remarked.

At that moment, A birdarang flew past red X and cut off the restraints to his mask. It fell to the floor with a clank.

Behind the mask was nothing. Just a blank face. No eyes. No mouth. No nose. Not even ears. Just a blank face. Like everything had just been covered by flesh and never really existed.

"What's wrong," Red X asked,"Cat got your tongue? Or are you just stupifyed?"

Terra went into action before the Titans could do anything. She struck at them again and again, creating a cloud of dust around them. She struck with great intensity until she herself was struck in the back of the head by a rock and was nocked unconsious.

Red X 'looked' back to see Raven standing behind him, tossing and catching a rock in her hand.

"Wow, and I thought I might actually have to use all of my powers to take one of you down. Well, one down, one to go."

Robin jumped out of the cloud and hit Red X with a couple of his exploding disks. Red X countered the attack with a few of his bomb X's.

Raven Sent a few boxes and crates slamming into the back of X's head and secured Terra.

Starfire Sent a few Starbolts in the direction of X and also sent a few blasts from her eyes.

Cyborg shot a few times at X with his Sonic cannon.

Finally, Beast boy, in the form of a T-rex, ate Red X only to later throw him up.


	14. The final song and the end

"So they're gone? For good?" Raven asked as Cyborg attempted to remove the micro lens from her eye.

"Yep. Terra is locked up in a steel room in the Gotham City Womens Correctional Facility and X is in a explosive proof room, being secured by an energy force field at Rikers." Replied Robin.

"And hows everyone doing? Is everyone alright?" She testily inquired.

"Hehe, everyones alright. Settle down." Cyborg said, pulling the lense out triumphantly. "Now just have to get the mic out and your set to go."

Raven put up her hand. He was not gunna go there.

" Nothing goes in my mouth except for things that Im going to eat. Ill put a rat in my mouth before I let you stick your hand in there. Who knows where its been."shudder

* * *

Raven sat on the couch, half asleep. Beast Boy walked up to her, lifted her head, sat down, and put her head on his lap. He started to absent mindedly stroking her hair. 

She sat up. The look that he saw in her eyes was a mixture of hatred, anger, and pittie. He couldn't understand why these were mixed together in her eyes. They were not a good combination. Or a likely one either.

"Look Raven, Im really sorry. I thought I was seriously over her. I guess I wasn't. I would like to try again, though."

"Beast Boy, I don't think that that is possible. Not at this point in time, anyway. You hurt me too bad for me to forgive you this quick. You hurt me too bad for me to just jump into a relationship with you again." She said as she stood. She walked back to her room, without a single look back._  
_

* * *

It was a double date, withan extra. Beast Boy had made a new friend, Kity Pryde. Robin had Star on his arm. They shared their popcorn while Beast Boy and Kity shared a candy bar. Raven sat in the last row, thinking about how stupid this movie was. They dragged her to see The Spongebob Squarepants movie.

_How do people find this funny? This so retarded._Raven thought. She got up and walked out the nearest door._

* * *

_

She walked out of the theater. She put up the hood of her Simple Plan sweatshirt to keep her hair from getting wet from the rain.She started walking, looking at the windows of the shopps that she passed. She passed by the Bear tooth bar. It Kareoke night. This she had to see. Drunk people and a microphone. You do the calculations.

She walked in and sat at the bar. She ordered a roy rogers and turned around and watched the show. What she saw made her gag then cry.

Up at the stand was a large guy. About 6'4", Black (sortof). He wore a pair of skater pants and a DC sweat shirt. The thing that caught her eye, the silver fingers.He started to sing.

_Lonely I'm so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely,_

Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got to have one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin

I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely

So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girrll

Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz...

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girll

Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely  


He got off the stage and sat down at the opposite end of the bar. Raven stood up and walked to the DJ.

"Somebody, Bonnie Mckee." She said to him as she walked to the mic.

_I sit alone  
In the dark theatre watchin' the people go by  
hand in hand  
everybody but me  
oh_

I stay behind  
watchin' the credits roll by  
roll roll roll right by me

I know, I won't cry  
cause there is somebody somebody somebody waitin' for me  
out in the rain

Won't cry  
not tonight  
because there is somebody waitin' for me  
oh yeah

I take a walk  
the streets are busy tonight  
and I am searching for you  
waiting to brush your shoulder  
But I'm alone  
I watch the faces roll by  
roll roll roll right by me

But I know, I won't cry  
cause' there's somebody somebody somebody waitin' for me  
out in the rain

Won't cry  
not tonight  
because there is somebody waitin' for me

How many words will go unspoken  
Til I hear knockin' upon my door  
Losing track of the nights I spend heart broken  
But tonight I know  
I won't cry no more  
oh

I lie awake  
I left the porch light on  
I hope it helps you to find your way

_Outside I hear the thunder roll by  
roll roll roll right by me_

But I know, I won't cry  
cause' there is somebody somebody somebody waitin' for me  
out in the rain  
Not gonna cry tonight  
no cause there is somebody waitin' for me  
not gonna cry tonight  
no  
no no no no  
oh  
not gonna cry  
not tonight cause there is somebody waitin' for me

I stay behind  
watchin' the credits roll by  
roll roll roll right by me

She looked up from staring at her shoes. She looked strate at him. She saw his eyes beneath the hood.

* * *

That is the end of this story folks. There may be a sequel but only if you encourage me enough. Or if I just get bored and deside to make one. So please, tell me what you thought about it.

MML(My alias initials.)


	15. Letter to my readers

Hey everybody! what is happening. Thank you all soooooo much for being fathful to my storie. I really hope that you enjoyed it. Hopefully there will be a sequel but you will just have to wait till possibly next fall.

In chapter 10, I asked a question. I asked if any one knew what movie I made a "Parody" of in that chapter. I don't know if anyone Figured it out. The movie was white noise. A very good ghost movie.

Once again thank you all so much for being my faithful readers. Until next time, enjoy yourselves and feel free to read any of my other stories here on fanfic and on Fiction Press(ElectricblueFender).

TTFN Ta Ta For Now, Chao

YY


End file.
